Culpable Soy Yo
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: "Por haberte tenido olvidada,Por dejar que muriera el amor,Por haberte negado mi mano.Culpable soy yo, Culpable soy yo"-Sakura por favor perdóname...-dijo él-Es muy tarde Sasuke..-dijo ella.& así solo observo como se marchaba con sus hijos.


_Hola, he vuelto con otro one-Shoots (El otro "No es tu cara, ni tu piel, no eres a quien espero") de otra canción muy antigua llamada "Culpable Soy yo" de Víctor Manuel. jijiji no sé como que me dió por escuchar música antigua y transformarla en SasuSaku. _

_Si sé ¬¬ se preguntaran por Cerezo Bicolor, tranquilos que lo subiré, cuando tenga tiempo de escribir tranquila, por que estos one-shoots se escriben súper rápido. _

_Muy bien espero les guste, nuevamente recomiendo escuchar la canción en conjunto, antes o después de leer. _

_Espero opiniones, comentarios,amenazas :S (?) Lechugazos, tomatazos u algo. _

_Mila. _

* * *

Sakura Haruno (35) y Sasuke Uchiha (37) llevaban diez años de casados.

Sasuke era empresario de tiempo completo, trabajaba en la empresa de la familia como gerente.

Había conocido a su amada pelirrosa en una de las fiestas de la empresa hace 15 años, era la hija de una gran amiga de su madre, cuando la vio quedo totalmente hipnotizado y no dudo en conquistarla para tenerla a su lado.

Durante sus años de matrimonio habían concebido dos hijos, Aiko de seis años, una preciosa pelinegra de grandes orbes verdes jade y un pequeño llamado Daisuke, de tan solo dos años.

Sasuke estaba en su oficina revisando los papeles de la empresa junto a su hermano Itachi, cuando de pronto su secretaría entro desesperada a la oficina, el Uchiha le miro buscando la razón de su comportamiento

Señor Uchiha, la señorita Hinata me ha llamado desesperada-dijo- ha dicho que su mujer se esta marchando de su casa- dijo asustada, Itachi le miro y observo a Sasuke quien se paro rápidamente y sin decir palabras salió de la oficina

En la casa de la familia Uchiha Haruno estaba la pelirrosa empacando las últimas prendas de su ropero, mientras sus hijos estaban en el living observando la televisión, cuando bajaba las escaleras escucho su taxi llegar a las afueras de su hogar.

Estaba triste, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer en silencio, la relación con Sasuke poco a poco acababa, su marido ya no los tomaba en cuenta, ya no estaba en casa, cada día más le absorbía el trabajo y luego de la discusión de esa mañana las cosas no tenían vuelta atrás.

_~ Flash Black~_

_Sasuke-Kun por favor hoy es la presentación de Aiko, de nuestra hija- dijo Sakura mientras servía el desayuno_

_Ya te lo dije Sakura, no puedo-dijo, mientras tomaba un café-tengo una reunión importantísima con los gerentes de Estados Unidos_

_Pero Sasuke, es tu hija-dijo un poco molesta su mujer_

_Sakura dije que no puedo-dijo frunciendo el ceño- no seas molesta, ve tú _

_¡¿Molesta? ¡¿acaso eso soy para ti?- dijo gritando- ¿eso somos no?, dime Sasuke ¿Dónde quedaron tus promesas de una familia feliz y tiempo para nosotros?_

_Deja de reclamar-dijo mascullando- que esta casa no se paga sola y tienes todo lo que quieres- dijo ya hastiado, mientras la ojijade abría sus ojos y se llenaban de lagrimas - es tarde, me largo. _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

¿En que momento cambiaste?- susurro sentándose en uno de los sillones mientras terminaba de ordenar algunos objetos

_~Flash Black~_

_Casémonos- dijo tomando una de las manos de la ojijade mientras caminaban por la orilla de una de las playas de Barcelona_

_¿Ah?- dijo la ojijade mirando confusa al ojinegro- Pero ¿Qué dices Sasuke-Kun?_

_Cásate conmigo Sakura-dijo tomándola de la cintura- prometo hacerte feliz, tendremos una casa e hijos, acepta-dijo susurrando en su oído_

_¿Me hablas en serio amor?-dijo riendo- ¿me juras una casa, hijos y felicidad?_

_Pues claro molesta, yo no miento-dijo sonriendo de forma arrogante _

_Pues…si me atrapas seré tuya-dijo mientras sacaba su lengua y corría por la orilla del mar _

_El moreno solo río ante tal actitud y la persiguió hasta tomarla en brazos y lanzarse al mar. _

_¿Entonces eres mía no?-dijo mirándola, mientras esta inflaba los cachetes por haber sido lanzada al agua_

_Hmmm por lo que acabas de hacer debería decir que no.-dijo y Sasuke río-pero claro amor, seré tu esposa-dijo para luego besar los labios de su novio._

_~Fin Flash Black~_

¿En que momento su amado había cambiado? ¿Por qué los había dejado en el olvido? Ella lo amaba tanto, pero es que él ya no era el mismo.

Sakura tranquilamente seco sus lágrimas, se dirigió al espejo de la sala y se arregló su ropa (Unos jeans color azul claro con un cinturón marrón, unas botas color café, una polera blanca ajustada en la cintura y amarrada en la parte de la cadera y un gran chaleco tipo abrigo gris), tomo las llaves de su casa y salió con los bolsos de sus pequeños.

El taxista ayudo a subir aquellos bolsos, mientras Sakura iba por algunas cajas, cuando volvió a salir y dejo las cajas dentro del taxi observo a Sasuke, estaba apoyado en su auto color negro y el taxista estaba dentro del automóvil dándole a entender el momento de privacidad.

Sasuke miraba atónico a su mujer, sabía muy bien que ya estaba harta de su actitud, pero al verla ahí tan hermosa y tratando de marcharse de su lado, su corazón comenzaba a llenarse de temor.

"_**Mírame fijamente a los ojos**_

_**Y comprueba tu misma que digo**_

_**La verdad que tú siempre has querido**_

_**Escuchar de mis labios amor,**_

El moreno se acercó a su mujer y miro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ocultas, acaricio su mejilla y la observo directamente a sus ojos

Sakura- susurro- por favor…por favor no te vayas-dijo mirándola a los ojos- te amo, los amo

Sasuke…-susurro la chica un tanto frustrada, lo amaba, pero esto no podía continuar así, el Uchiha se le acerco y la abrazo por la espalda-…

_**No te engaño al pedirte perdón**_

_**Por el daño que pude causarte**_

_**No des vueltas buscando un culpable.**_

_**Culpable soy yo**_

Perdóname bonita mía- dijo en tono de suplica y recordando como le decía en su noviazgo- perdóname, sea lo que sea que haya destruido esto, sé que es mi culpa

_**Por haberte tenido olvidada,**_

_**Por dejar que muriera el amor,**_

_**Por haberte negado mi mano.**_

_**Culpable soy yo, Culpable soy yo**_

Sasuke-dijo soltándose de su agarre- te amo-dijo mirando sus orbes negros- pero esto ya no puede seguir, me has dejado sola Sasuke, has faltado a tu promesa

Sakura…lo lamento, lo lamento, por todo-dijo- pero también te amo y amo a mis hijos-dijo con dolor en sus ojos- perdóname por dejarte sola durante estos años.

ES que…no es tan simple-dijo caminando hacia la casa, mientras el Uchiha le seguía- mira Sasuke, mira esta casa-dijo la chica- todo esto no me sirve de nada si no la comparto contigo, si no la llenamos de amor

Sakura…-dijo- dame otra oportunidad, por favor

_**Por haberte tenido olvidada,**_

_**Por dejar que muriera el amor,**_

_**Por haberte negado mi mano.**_

_**Culpable soy yo, Culpable soy yo**_

No Sasuke, no me has escuchado, ya es tarde-dijo lamentándose-míralos dijo observando a los niños- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo has perdido con ellos? ¿Sabes acaso algo de tu hija Sasuke? ¿Sabes acaso que tu hijo esta aprendiendo a caminar? ¿Qué dice papá?- el ojinegro negó la cabeza apenado- ¿Me escuchaste acaso cuando te dije que pronto volvería a trabajar en el Hospital?- el ojinegro se sorprendió sin disimularlo ¿Qué tanto se había perdido de la vida de sus seres amados?

_**Mírame fijamente a los ojos**_

_**Y procura tratar de entenderme**_

_**No eres tú solamente quien pierde**_

_**Este golpe nos hiere a los 2.**_

Sakura...-murmuro, es que no sabía en que momento tanto había pasado

Ya es tarde Sasuke-dijo ella- lo siento- observo las pupilas de su marido, mientras se sacaba lentamente el anillo- esto termina aquí-dijo mientras abría la mano del moreno y colocaba su anillo

Sasuke miro sorprendido a su esposa- No me dejes solo, te necesito, los necesito- dijo tratando de tomar su mano

Ella negó con la cabeza- esto…me duele más a mi que a ti-dijo secando las lagrimas- lo lamento

_**Pero a mi no me falta valor**_

_**Y jama he callado ante nadie**_

_**Por favor no te sientas culpable**_

_**Culpable soy yo**_

No, creo que aquí yo he fallado- dijo observándola

Sakura se alejó y tomo a su pequeñito en brazos- Vamos Aiko súbete al taxi que esta allí afuera y despídete de tu padre- la pequeña solo beso a su padre en la mejilla y se marcho.

Sakura salió de casa con su pequeño que hacia gestos a papá, la ojijade miro al Uchiha y sin decir nada se subió al auto.

_**Por haberte tenido olvidada,**_

_**Por dejar que muriera el amor,**_

_**Por haberte negado mi mano.**_

_**Culpable soy yo, Culpable soy yo**_

El auto comenzó a ponerse en marcha, el pelinegro solo observaba como su familia se marchaba, como la mujer que amaba y había descuidado se marchaba lentamente con sus hijos.

Sakura…-murmuro y entro a casa.

Cuando entro a casa noto el vacío de esta, no había ruido, las piezas de sus hijos vacías, su habitación armada y su armario solo con su ropa.

Camino por la habitación tratando de recordar en que momento había descuidado tanto su hogar, bajo por las escaleras y noto una foto familiar, era la pelirrosa junto a sus dos pequeños y una lagrima inesperada recorrió su blanca piel.

_**Culpable soy yo, Culpable soy yo."**_


End file.
